Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a compact optical system, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a compact optical system and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
A conventional biometric system equipped in a mobile device generally utilizes a capacitive sensor. Although the capacitive sensor is favorable for miniaturizing the biometric system, complex electronic circuits in the capacitive sensor are unfavorable for reducing the manufacturing cost. Therefore, the mobile device with the capacitive biometric system requires a higher production cost which makes it difficult to gain popularity.
Other biometric systems with conventional optical system are developed, such as fingerprint recognition systems and vein recognition systems. However, the larger volume of the conventional optical system is unfavorable for miniaturizing an electronic device having the biometric system and keeping the electronic device compact, and therefore the portability of the electronic device is reduced. Thus, there is a need for a compact optical system of low costs and good manufacturing yield rate, which can be favorably applied to biometric applications.